


New Recruits

by PrimevalEmma



Series: Confessions of a Sex Addict [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal, Group Sex, Het, Multi, Oral, Sex, Threesome, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: Abby gives two new recruits a tour of the menagerie and gives them an induction they'll never forget.





	

Abby smiled as she watched the reactions on the faces of the two new recruits as they took in the sight of the residents currently calling the menagerie home. It has been a while since there'd been a new intake into the ARC, but Abby would not forget that look they all got when they saw the creatures for the first time.

 

Becker and Matt had spent the best part of the last four weeks interviewing and testing potential new members for Becker's squad of soldiers. All were either guys coming to the end of their time in the regular army or had put in for a transfer after serving on the frontline. None of them actually knew exactly what this job entailed, but only the two successful candidates would be told and be made to sign the official secrets act, just as Abby had done herself all those years ago.

 

These two new recruits had shown great promise apparently. Lieutenant Albany, a relatively young man who had served in Afghanistan twice and needed a new challenge, was currently bouncing up and down with his mouth open, unable to speak, whilst Lieutenant Campbell, an older guy who had retired from the army a couple of years ago and had been working in security until now was just staring in disbelief.

 

“Are those things real?” Albany finally said to Abby.

 

“I thought Captain Becker was yanking our chains when he said we dealt with dinosaurs... I was waiting for you to show us some plastic toys or something and then show us what the real job is.” Campbell said.

 

“They're real,” Abby said. “And it's not just dinosaurs, it's a whole host of prehistoric creatures that find themselves trapped here after wandering through an anomaly. Though this is a last resort. Your job is to try and actually prevent them from coming through in the first place, and if they do, help them to get back before the anomaly closes.”

 

Both men exchanged glances and Abby could see that their minds were blown. She gave them a few minutes, watching them as the reality of their new jobs began to sink in. Her own mind was beginning to drift back to the weekend. She could still feel Tom inside her, his mouth on hers, his cum flowing within her blood, and his breath on her skin. She'd passed him in the corridor earlier and he winked. Her stomach had flipped and her throat felt dry. She still had to wait over 24 hours before she could be with him again and it would kill her.

 

She realised that she was feeling incredibly turned on right now, and that she needed sex as soon as possible. The two soldiers had seemingly calmed down now and were watching the creatures with interest. If she could at least give one of them a blow job, it would keep her going for the time being. She grinned and a plan formed in her mind.

 

“There's just one other thing,” she said. “Though there's no pressure, and its not an essential part of the job.” They both turned to her, waiting for her to continue. She unbuttoned her blouse and slid it from her shoulders.

 

Both men visibly swallowed and exchanged looks. Neither really knew what to say or do. This whole thing seemed crazier by the second. For a moment, Abby thought she'd made a huge mistake and was about to grab her blouse when the older of the two stepped forward.

 

“If you're going to tease us like this, Ma'am, can we at least get a proper look at your titties?”

 

Abby laughed. She wasn't used to such crude language but found it a little bit of a turn on.

 

“Allow me,” the younger soldier said, stepping up and moving behind Abby as she reached to undo the clasp of her bra. A shiver ran down her spine as his fingertips ghosted over her skin and completed the job. His hands moved round and cupped both breasts as the bra fell to the floor and he dipped his head to nuzzle at the crook of her neck and shoulder.

 

“Albany isn't it?” she whispered. “I like a man that knows what he wants and doesn't hesitate in taking it.”

 

“Then I think you and I will get on very well,” he whispered back, squeezing her breasts.

 

“Is this a private game or does Ma'am think she can handle two men?” Campbell said, his hand was cupping his cock, no doubt he was already getting aroused at the show in front of him.

 

“The question is whether you two can handle me,” Abby teased. She'd hoped for just a blow job, but it seemed she was going to be far luckier. Ever since that night with Becker and Matt, she'd wondered if she'd be able to find two more men willing to share her again.

 

Campbell had unfastened the button on her jeans and was tugging on the zip, finding it a little awkward. He shoved his hand inside and his fingers quickly found their goal, pushing into her wet pussy. Abby groaned out at the sudden intrusion that ignited a spark inside, then found her cries muffled by the insistent mouth of Albany, who was kissing her with a force and passion that took her breath.

 

This continued for some minutes, until Campbell changed position, kneeling down in front of her and easing her jeans and knickers down over her hips until she could step out of both. Now completely naked for her new potential lovers, Abby took a deep breath and waited for them to make their next moves.

 

Campbell urged her thighs apart and thrust his tongue into the wet heat where his fingers had been a few moments before. “Oh! Yes!” She cried, leaning back against Albany's chest for support. She heard the sound of a zip being undone then felt Albany guide her hand to his cock, standing erect from the opening of his trousers. Abby needed no encouragement. She grasped it hard and moved her hand up and down its wonderful, thick length, making Albany groan his appreciation. In response, he began to kiss and lick her neck and ear whilst his hands moved over every inch of her body, stopping occasionally at her breasts and taking her hard nipples between his fingers and thumbs.

 

Campbell's tongue was skilful, dipping in and out and finding the exact spot inside that made Abby writhe in pleasure. He fucked her with his tongue relentlessly, then used the pads of his thumbs to press and rub her clit. Her first orgasm hit, making her hips jerk wildly as she gasped and whimpered.

 

There was a brief pause as they shifted round. Another zip was undone and Campbell's cock was in his hand, thick and hard and more than ready for whatever Abby wanted. She was turned to face Albany and he took her face between both hands and guided her down to his cock, urging her to suck it. She took it eagerly, flicking her tongue over the tip before sinking her lips over it. He groaned, and Abby slowly took more. At the same time, she felt hands on her hips and a cock pushing between her thighs. She parted them wider and Campbell was guiding his cock to the entrance of her pussy, teasing it by rubbing it backwards and forwards a few times before easing it in.

 

Abby gasped as she felt him inside her, probing deep as if searching for something. Deeper and deeper, almost reaching her stomach and still seemingly pushing even further. Albany was also pushing his cock into her mouth further, almost making her gag until she got used to him and adjusted her breathing and sucking. Finally, Campbell's heavy balls pressed against her body and she knew he could go no deeper, so she prepared herself for what would come next.

 

He wasted no time. With his arm around her waist for leverage he began fucking her with hard steady thrusts, his skin slapping against hers. He was breathing hard, making moans and gasps as he pounded into her. He hit the right spot with every movement, and soon Abby could feel her hips rolling involuntarily, and the fire in her groin beginning to burn out of control. She released Albany's cock for a moment as she let out a cry, and Campbell increased his pace. Albany pushed his cock back into her mouth and all three groaned and panted, building towards a release.

 

Campbell came a moment before Albany, his cum hosing Abby's womb whilst Albany's filled the back of her throat. It was an amazing feeling, having the life giving juices exploding into her at both ends and she became hungry for more. “Fuck me!” she begged, encouraging Campbell to continue.

 

“I can't leave you alone with the men for one minute, can I!” The familiar voice of Becker stopped them in their tracks. “Seriously, Abby. These men haven't been with us for five minutes and you're already seducing them.”

 

Abby was angry at first. Becker had no right to just walk into her office without letting her know. He was the only member of the team with security clearance to enter all of the offices, but he rarely used it. “What can I say, Becker? You know the score...”

 

“I do. And I suspected something was going on when the men didn't come back.” Albany and Campbell looked concerned. Becker was their Captain and he could fire them on the spot for this. Then he smiled. “We'll forget this happened as long as I can join in too.”

 

Abby gasped. Becker was not waiting for an answer. He was already pulling off his t-shirt and unfastening his trousers, taking out his cock. Abby moved towards him and dropped to her knees. “You have a little catching up to do, Captain,” she said.

 

“Then help me,” he growled, placing his hand on her head and encouraging her to take his cock into her mouth. As she sucked him, making him hard, Albany and Campbell were removing their clothes and moved either side of her, kissing her body, stroking and caressing it. Albany moved behind her, licking her dripping pussy and running his fingers into the crease between her arse cheeks. Campbell grasped her breasts and guided Abby's free hand to his cock.

 

Becker pulled out just moments before he felt he was going to cum. He had no intention of wasting any cum, he wanted it all inside her body. There was a natural shift, with Abby straddling Becker's lap and sinking down onto his hard cock as he laid back on the floor. He watched his cock disappear completely inside her and then she began to rotate her hips whilst moving up and down the shaft. He reached up and took her breasts in his hands as he matched her movements, softly moaning.

 

Albany had watched for a few moments before getting closer. His fingers moved into the crease of her arse again, probing at the puckered hole. “Yesss!” Abby hissed. She remembered how good it had felt when she had both Becker and Matt's cocks inside her at the same time and was desperate to feel that again.

 

“Want my cock in there?” he whispered.

 

“Do it!” Abby breathed.

 

She stopped with Becker's cock buried deep in her pussy to allow Albany to get into position. His cock pushed into her arse fairly easily and was soon deep inside. Abby's head was spinning as both men began to move, co-ordinating so that it felt natural. She gasped and cried out as both cocks slid in and out in steady rhythm. Then, when they had found the right pace, Campbell also moved in and pushed his cock into Abby's mouth.

 

Abby couldn't believe this was happening. Three men at the same time and she was satisfying all of them if their groans and cries were anything to go by. They were a heaving mass, all joined in one goal and moving as one. It continued for several long minutes, with Abby's body quivering and feeling like it was on fire. She thought she'd pass out, such was the intensity of the situation. The groans grew louder and movements faster, more erratic, and Abby prepared herself. It was like an explosion as three cocks came within a heartbeat of each other, filling every hole. Sperm flooded into her arse, her stomach as she swallowed and her womb which was pulsing. She could honestly say she'd never been so full.

 

The men had no intention of stopping, all three still had plenty to give, and their thrusting continued. Abby's body felt limp, she was completely overwhelmed and couldn't do anything other than let the three men fuck her. It was the most mind blowing thing she'd ever experienced. They were coming again, perhaps with a little less co-ordination than the first time but still equally as mind-blowing.

 

The heaving, sweaty, panting mass slowly detangled from each other, and whilst Albany and Campbell scrambled round for their clothes and hurriedly dressed, Becker held Abby in his arms and stroked her hair. “You two are to report to the armoury in half an hour for training on the use of the EMDs,” Becker said, dismissing the two new recruits. After they'd gone and closed the door behind them, Becker tilted Abby's head towards his and kissed her.

 

“I'm sorry I stole your newbies,” Abby said.

 

“No you're not!” Becker laughed.

 

“True,” She kissed Becker back and they settled into an embrace, tongues tangling and breathing hard. Abby reached down and grasped his cock, which responded immediately, growing harder and harder as she slid her fingers up and down the length. Becker groaned softly and began to move his hands over her body. She parted her thighs for him as his hand moved up and his fingers pushed into her dripping pussy.

 

“I can't believe you're ready for more after that,” he growled. “But I'm not complaining.”

 

“Just fuck me, Becker!”

 

With a sound that was almost a growl, he rolled them both onto their sides on the floor so that he was behind Abby, his cock pressed into the small of her back as he pulled her flush against his body. “This addiction thing is escalating isn't it?” he whispered into her ear. “And Connor still has no idea?”

 

“Yes,” Abby responded. “And that's how I prefer it to remain.” She turned her head to face Becker and parted her legs, resting her inner thigh over his leg and pressing back against him, wriggling so that his cock slid to her pussy. Her mind briefly drifted back to her weekend with Greene and how they were now going to meet regularly for sex. Not just escalating, it was getting dangerous. Becker used his hand to guide the tip of his cock to her pussy entrance and Abby let out a cry. “Just put it in, Becker!”

 

Once again, his hard cock slid into her and his fingers rubbed her clit. It was fast and hard, and soon Becker's mouth was on hers smothering her with his heated passionate kisses. Abby returned them, breathing hard and writhing her hips as her body prepared for another load of cum. She knew it wouldn't be long, Becker's thrusting was already becoming erratic as he tried to hold back the inevitable. Then, he cried out and Abby felt the familiar flood of heat inside her core as his cum hit her womb. Her entire body responded, convulsing and vibrating with pleasure as she felt herself go limp in Becker's arms.

 

Finally, he slid his spent cock out and sat up, gazing down at Abby who was breathing hard and smiling back at him, her face flushed red and beads of sweat forming on her forehead. “I need to take a shower before the training session,” he said.

 

“Yeah, I should probably get cleaned up too.”

 

Becker was already pulling his trousers on and looking for his t-shirt. “I'm glad you haven't found a cure for your addiction, Abby.” he said. “If you're ever in need of a fix... I'd be more than willing to help out.”

 

“I'll bear that in mind, Becker.”

 

He nodded and strolled out of the office, leaving Abby to compose herself.

 


End file.
